


who would've thought

by thotyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Romance, but only slight, somebody hug lee taeyong, trying my best to make this less angst than what i planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotyong/pseuds/thotyong
Summary: Lee Taeyong and Jung Jaehyun are in a relationship together. And with someone else. Who would've thought that they were going to end that way?





	who would've thought

“You could have at least tried to wash off his scent on you.” Lee Taeyong said as his partner, Jung Jaehyun, settled on his side of the bed.  


Jaehyun laughed, a low chuckle rumbled on his chest, “Like how you remove traces of your lover before coming home?” he said darkly, “Don’t act like your all innocent, Taeyong. We both know you’re not.”  


Taeyong was about to reply when he felt Jaehyun’s lips against his. The kiss they shared was hard and rough. Like the way he wants it, like the way they both want it. He let out a small gasp when Jaehyun pressed that small spot on his waist.  


“Moan for me.” The younger whispered against his skin, trailing hot open-mouthed, wet kisses on his neck. “For me, hyung.”  


The hot breath on his ears and the pressure on his waist were Taeyong’s undoing, he tried to keep mum but Jaehyun still managed to elicit a moan from him. Jaehyun smirked at Taeyong’s response. His hands now slowly entering Taeyong’s sweatpants, rubbing, coaxing.  


“I know you love this, Taeyong.” Jaehyun whispered before claiming the other’s mouth. Taeyong was delirious of the sensations Jaehyun was giving him. His tongue, his hands, how much pressure he needs, the up and down motion of the younger’s hands on his member. He was shaking with need as Jaehyun rubs his hard-on against Taeyong’s legs.  


“Fuck, Jae.” Taeyong pleaded, “give it to me, please.” His hands shaking as he reached for Jaehyun, hungry for a touch, for a taste of Jaehyun.  


“Fuck.” They chorused when Jaehyun inserted two of his fingers easily, with the help of the lube, inside Taeyong. Jaehyun closed his eyes as Taeyong sagged against him. Hot, tight, wet.  


“I need more!” Taeyong whimpered, struggling to hold Jaehyun’s cock who pulsed under his hand, big and hard. “Fuck, Jae, more.”  


Jaehyun pushed a thumb against Taeyong’s hole, inserting pressure while his fingers are doing their thing. He inserted another finger and at that moment Taeyong felt so stretched and full but it wasn’t enough. He wanted Jaehyun.  


“Can your lover give you this huh, hyung?” His voice was tight. “Can he give you this much pleasure with just his fingers?” Jaehyun asked against Taeyong’s mouth, his fingers moving fast. His other hand, gliding up and down Taeyong’s sleek length, rubbing the glistening red tip.  


Taeyong slid his fingers into Jaehyun’s hair and tugged. "More!" he nearly wailed, the younger was teasing him, driving him into insanity. 

Jaehyun leaned forward, inhaling between Taeyong’s neck before moving to the side and kissing a path to his ears. “I love how easily you’re coming undone in my arms.” he groaned, sending vibrations all over Taeyong’s body. 

"Fuck. You're so hard for me,hyung."

"Stop teasing me!” He yelled and whined as Jaehyun dipped his head and tongue-kissed his ears, his hands doing their ministrations on Taeyong’s body.  


“Come.” Jaehyun ordered, dark and dominant, fisting Taeyong’s member. “Come for me, hyung.”

It was more on how Jaehyun ordered him than what he said that sent Taeyong off. Taeyong felt it coming, breathing hard. His face flushed with the tension building as Jaehyun played with his body. "Shit!" Biting his lips, clutching Jaehyun’s hair pulling him nearer, closer. Jaehyun was teasing Taeyong. Taunting him for a promise of a shattering climax. “Come, hyung.”

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong orgasmed with a soft wail, his grip white-knuckled on the sides of the sheets as his hips bucked on Jaehyun’s hands. His legs tightening. His low primal growl vibrated through Jaehyun, rocking the both of them. Taeyong came undone, spurting on Jaehyun’s hands and on his body, riding out his orgasm as Jaehyun continued to fist him, milking everything to the last drop. 

Taeyong was limp, spent, breathless as Jaehyun positioned above him, hooking one of his legs on his hips, the other on his shoulders. He was still gasping from the high of his climax, feeling so fucking exposed, when Jaehyun pressed kisses up to his navel to his flat stomach to his lips. He was hyper sensitive at the tip of his arousal teasing, circling just above his entrance.

“No!” Taeyong screamed before Jaehyun can enter him, pushing the younger away with all his strength left. “Don’t fucking put that in me.”

“What?!” Jaehyun growled, impatient.

But Taeyong was adamant. He would not let Jaehyun’s member inside him, knowing that the younger was with his lover awhile ago. God knows who and where he put that in and Taeyong being Taeyong would not want any of that. “That was in another man’s hole and now you want that inside me?” Taeyong laughed, bitterly. “God, Jaehyun you didn’t even clean up. I can still smell him on you. Hell no.”

Jaehyun groaned, lowering himself on top of Taeyong, his teeth biting gently on Taeyong’s shoulders, nipping then suckling. Taeyong felt Jaehyun’s erection between them, hot and hard. “You need to do something.” Jaehyun snarled, aching and desperate.

“What?” Taeyong asked, gasping as Jaehyun rubbed against him. “I won’t let you fuck me, Jaehyun. I won’t suck you off, too.”

Jaehyun relieving a little bit of tension by rubbing his hard-on on Taeyong’s flat stomach, “Hands. Your hands, hyung.” He commanded, sitting down on the side of the bed, reaching for Taeyong’s soft and small hands. “Do it.”

Pleasure washed through Jaehyun as Taeyong slid his hands on his hot rod. Again and again. "Taeyong, Taeyong..." he chanted, giving out lewd promises, sweet nothings whispered in Taeyong’s. Leaning down, his mouth slanted over the older’s for a deep kiss.

A part of Taeyong felt that this was wrong, that Jaehyun deserves more but he couldn’t let go of the fact that Jaehyun came home to him, smelling like someone else. He slid his hands down and twisted with an upward stroke, eliciting a soft moan from Jaehyun. “Does it feel good, Jaehyun?” he asked, rubbing a circle over the head of the younger’s cock slick with pre-come. 

Jaehyun’s hips jerked upward, following Taeyong’s hands. His head burrowed in Taeyong’s neck, sucking the soft sensitive spot on his neck, marking Taeyong his. “Don’t stop.” He commanded, hot and dark.

“Y-yes.” Taeyong’s breath hitched at the tone of Jaehyun’s voice, quickening his pace. Taeyong pushed Jaehyun away, looking at the other’s face, hot and bothered. Taeyong thought Jaehyun was the most exquisite person in the world. He was fucking sexy with his eyes half-closed and lips open, the blank look on his eyes filled with lust. For him. For him alone at this moment.

“Fuck. Taeyong. Tighter.”

Taeyong could only watch Jaehyun and do as he asked. Both of them were flushed, both aroused at the slick sound of his hand fisting Jaehyun’s member.

Taeyong brushed his thumb on the underside of him and Jaehyun moaned helplessly. Moving his hand, Jaehyun’s fingers slipped over his, tightening his hold on his cock. Moving faster, tighter on his hard length.

“Fuck, Taeyong, I’m gonna come!”” With an agonized groan, kneeling above and fisting his member, Jaehyun orgasmed all over Taeyong’s tummy. Guttural groans tore from his throat as he came with such force. 

Taeyong can feel himself getting hot and bothered just by the sight of Jaehyun during his peak.He was in awe, Jaehyun’s expressions during sex are always the best and they would forever be etched in Taeyong’s mind. His eyes closed, his mouth open, his face flushed, his chest heaving... Jaehyun is the sexiest man alive in Taeyong’s eyes. 

 

Nobody spoke as the afterglow slowly faded, Jaehyun went to the bathroom and Taeyong heard the sound of running water. He closed his eyes, tired and satiated...

"Oh!" Her exclaimed, a chilly wet towel settled on his stomach. "Thank you." he murmured, watching the younger stroke it over his sticky skin, cleansing him.

He nodded, pressing a soft kiss on Taeyong’s forehead, "Welcome." When he was done, the younger laid down beside him. Not touching but close enough to know that Jaehyun’s back was turned against him.

Taeyong wanted to snuggle with him, nestling in, his arm across Jaehyun’s chest, his leg over him. But he can’t do that, his pride wouldn’t allow himself to do that when the other was rejecting him in every sense. Except during sex. He will always have Jaehyun’s sole attention during their sex.

He curled himself into a ball, facing the other way, trying not to feel bad for himself. He felt empty. He felt used. He felt dirty. Taeyong’s only consolation is that the previous scent of Jaehyun's lover on his body was no longer there.

Jaehyun smelled like him now and Taeyong smells like him too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut for my ship, I hope it was nice and not awkward as I think it is. This is just the start of my OTP's journey. Thank you for reading!


End file.
